


The Visitor

by SF3P0X1



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SF3P0X1/pseuds/SF3P0X1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recovering from spending over a month inside EVA as LCL, Shinji awakens in the hospital with a startling revelation: he can't see. This sets him up for one of the best experiences in his young life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visitor

_'I'm blind.'_

I remember that was the first thing I thought of upon waking up. I had just gotten done spending a little more than a month as LCL inside my Evangelion Unit 01, the consequence of reaching a sync ratio of 400% while fighting an Angel. I remember sitting up and opening my eyes, not seeing anything, and then reaching for my face as if I had bandages or something obscuring my vision. But it wasn't so.

 _'I can't see. I'm blind.'_

Spending a month without one's body deteriorates the skill with which one can use their senses, I guess. I remember moving the blankets away from my body and turning to the left, sliding slowly to the edge of the bed in which I lay. I had hospital garments on, which meant I was again recovering within the white confines of NERV's medical area. I remember waking up hungry, feeling my stomach growl, but pretty much ignoring it because of the shock of not having my sight.

As I gently placed my feet upon the cold tile floor, I heard a faint click and then the sound of metal sliding against metal. Someone had entered the room, or at the very least opened the door. I turned my head towards the sound of the door opening, and I thought I heard a sigh, as well as retreating footsteps just before the door shut.

Whoever it was that had entered my room was amazingly quiet in approach. I didn't know where they were until they were next to me, sitting on the bed. They didn't say anything, and neither did I, still too shocked for words. My stomach spoke for me, choosing that second to let out a rather loud growl.

The extra weight of the bed lifted, and I heard a sliding of plastic against metal. I wondered if the nurses had brought food to my room, and decided that it was a nurse that had come to visit. I found it odd that they weren't saying anything, but I dismissed the thought as I felt a metallic object prod my mouth. Instinctively I opened my mouth, and the object entered, so I closed my lips around it and slid the food off, into my palette. _'This fish is bland,'_ I remember thinking.

Gently, I made my way through moderate-sized portions of fish and rice. When I had indicated that I could not eat anything more, I heard the clatter of plastic upon metal as the tray of food was set back upon the cart in which it undoubtedly came, and then a slight squeaking down, as if the nurse (or whoever) was pushing the cart towards the door.

"Shinji," an unfamiliar voice spoke suddenly, "you have visitors."

I heard another faint click and that sound of metal sliding against metal, and as the squeaky meal cart exited, another person entered the room. Their footsteps were determined, straightforward, and they were huffing in a self-confident sort of way. I knew exactly who this was.

"Baka Shinji."

"Asuka."

I didn't know where she was, so I couldn't turn my eyes towards her. That earned me a good hard slap from her. As I clutched my cheek and winced from the pain, she huffed and stomped her foot. I would guess that she crossed her arms, since that seemed to be a favorite action in her past.

"What, does the great Shinji think he's too good to look at someone when they're talking to him?!"

I kept my mouth shut. My only response to her would have come out in a sarcastic format, and would have earned another hit from her, no matter how true the statement might have been. I felt her legs brush up against mine suddenly, and her hands on my shoulders. I looked straight ahead in an effort to give her the faux satisfaction of looking her in the face.

"That's better. I hope you enjoyed your little vacation, _baka_. While you've been having the time of your life, I've had to take on your chores! Do you know what it's like eating Misato's cooking twenty-four seven? _Huh?!_ Hurry up and get better, Third Child. I'm hungry."

During her little rant, she had been pushing me backwards with her hands, and as she finished, she gave me one more good hard shove, which sent me back onto the bed. I sat up quickly and readjusted myself, opening my mouth to retort that she could have learned to cook this entire time, but before I could utter a sound I heard the faint click, followed by the door opening. Asuka left the room and someone else entered, shutting the door behind them.

"I'm sorry, Shinji." Another familiar voice. This one belonged to Misato. "I didn't know my cooking was that bad..."

My sigh was her only response. I felt the bed drop a bit and had to readjust myself so I didn't lean over into her shoulder. Suddenly her arms were around me and she sounded like she was sobbing. I wrapped my arms around her awkwardly in response, to try to comfort her.

"Shinji, I thought I'd lost you!" she cried. Through her tears she told me about how the procedure went, and how, when everyone thought that all hope had been lost, she had banged on the S2 unit and broke down, demanding that I be given back. And somehow, the EVA complied.

She had cried the majority of her tears, but she continued to sniffle. "I know we've had our ups and downs since you've been here. I know I haven't been the best guardian. But if you left me, Shinji, if you were gone like that, I don't know what I'd do."

It was at this point that I gave her a real hug. I think she felt the change from awkward to sincere, because her grip on me tightened. I could smell her hair as it cascaded over her shoulders, since her position pressed my face into it directly; it smelled of lavender. Her body was still shaking from her crying, but her sniffling had lessened, and her breathing had finally calmed down.

I finally loosened my grip, and she loosened hers. "Whenever you're ready to come home, just say so. Make the call, and I'll come pick you up." I felt her fingers under my chin, and she lifted my eyes to hers.

I had to tell her. "Misato..." My voice failed me.

I think she knew already, but she didn't want to make a guess and have me tell her she was wrong.

I took a deep breath, preparing for the worst. "Misato, I can't see. I think I'm blind."

She gasped. I could tell it wasn't a gasp of complete surprise, but of half-surprise. I felt wind in front of my face, which I guess was her waving her hand in front of my eyes to make sure I wasn't playing any tricks on her. She should have known better than that, though. I never play tricks on anybody.

I don't think she knew how to respond. She got up from the bed and took a couple steps towards the door, and stopped. "We'll get things straightened out. When you're ready, just call, okay?" I didn't hear her continue moving, so I think she was waiting for an answer.

"Okay, Misato," I replied, my voice cracking a little bit.

She emitted a loud sigh, and then I heard her resume her walking and open the door. With the door still open, I heard her tell the hallway (and anyone waiting outside the door) that I was blind. There was a collective gasp, and a whiny refusal from Asuka, which would have made me grin had the situation not been so grim.

The door shut, and I was left alone to my thoughts. I sighed, feeling my eyes begin to burn, a tell-tale sign of tears forming. At least I could feel the tears start, but I had no idea if I’d be able to get them to stop once they had started. I did my best to hold back the flow of water, and somehow I managed to keep from crying. I couldn’t deny that the prospect of being blind for the rest of my life was saddening, even though it meant that I didn’t have to pilot EVA anymore.

I placed my elbows on my legs and put my face in my hands, not ready to lie back down and go back to sleep. I breathed in deeply and let it out noisily, and I guess that’s when another visitor decided to enter the room. I didn’t know they were there until I had leaned back and placed my hands on the bed, with the intent of moving my body back from the edge of the bed and to my pillow to lay back down. Whoever it was that was in my room chose that moment to straddle my lap.

Several thoughts hit me at once. Oddly enough, the thought farthest from my mind was wondering who it was. First and foremost, I felt the warmth from their body. The shock prevented me from moving much, and whoever it was took advantage of my shock to wrap their legs around my waist, and lean forward, pressing their upper body into me.

 _‘It’s a female.’_

The feeling of breasts against my chest was actually pretty foreign to me. I could tell that I was the only one of the two of us that was clothed, no matter how little that clothing might have been. I opened my mouth to say something, and the girl chose that moment to kiss me, pressing her lips softly against mine.

Needless to say, I couldn’t say anything with my mouth being invaded by hers. Our tongues met and wrestled lightly, and I enjoyed the kiss. My second kiss was so much better than my first. I couldn’t help but get lost in this kiss, enjoying the feeling of her silky lips against my own, the taste of her mouth containing a hint of strawberry.

She was the one who broke the kiss first, and I couldn’t do much but follow suit. My arms loosened but remained around them, and in the lingering moments after the kiss, I felt her lower body move against my crotch. Obviously, with her sitting on my lap, any movement of her lower body would be against my privates, but I felt this as if she was purposefully grinding against me there.

I didn’t know what kind of reaction she was looking for, but she definitely got one. Little Shinji began to rise to the occasion, with me moaning my approval at the same time. Whoever she was, the girl maintained her silence, either not feeling the pleasure she was giving me, or she was naturally quiet during this kind of act.

I wasn’t completely naïve when it came to the idea of sex; the teacher I had lived with hadn’t had many partners while I was there, but the ones he _did_ have weren’t quiet, and I had walked in on them once, so I knew what was going on. After walking in on my teacher, he had given me a lesson in sexual education, and though I had been embarrassed by the talk, I still listened intently. He talked of proofs of arousal, of body parts, of what happened during sex, of the benefits of a healthy sexual lifestyle, and that when the time came for my first experience, I should just go with the flow.

My arms unwrapped themselves from her body, but my hands never broke contact with her skin. I ran them down the sides of her body to her hips, taking time to concentrate on the feeling of smoothness of her skin and the gentleness of her muscles. I groped gently at her hips, groaning as she ground herself deeply against my now hard member. My hospital gown was sticking to her crotch now; every time she shifted backwards away from my penis, the gown would go with her shifting hips, and the slight rush of air would hit my exposed skin.

She must have noticed this, too. She stopped her grinding motions and unwrapped her legs from around my waist. I didn’t want to let her go, but she gently broke my hold on her and I felt her body move from my own. I didn’t know what to expect.

Next thing I knew, there was a weight shift behind me and I felt her hands moving down my back, untying the strings holding my hospital gown closed. As the last string was untied, her hands shifted the cloth from my body, and pulled it away. I guess she flung it aside because I heard it faintly hit the floor, but I wasn’t paying attention. She had pressed her body against my back and had run her hands down from my shoulders, over my stomach, and down to my still hard member, which she now gripped in one of her hands.

The feeling of her naked skin against mine was incredible. I could tell she was just as turned on as I was, by the way her nipples pressed into my back, not to mention the way my gown had apparently stuck to her pussy. I moaned lightly when she began to pump her hand up and down my shaft, and winced when she decided to bite my shoulder. I thought I could feel that precum had begun to form on the head of my member, and that thought was confirmed when her hand ran over the tip and lifted away, leaving it feeling wet and slightly sticky.

The weight shifted on the bed again, and I felt her grab me by the shoulders and force me on to my back. I guessed she had crawled around to the side of me. I shifted my body and laid back, and she waited until I was comfortable, with my head back on my pillow. She kept reaching down and fondling my shaft with her hand; I guess she was trying to make sure it stayed hard. There was no reason to, really. I had a naked girl in my hospital room who wanted me sexually. I probably could have stayed hard for hours.

Once comfortably on my back, I felt the girl’s knees lock on either side of me, and felt her sit on my thighs directly  beneath my cock. And when I say beneath, I mean directly beneath. She shifted forward and I felt my penis make direct contact with the slickened lips of her vagina. The heat coming from her most private part was amazing; it was as if she had a fever of over a hundred. That’s what it felt like, in any case.

I felt the mattress depress on either side of my head, so I guessed that she had leaned forward and placed her hands there, and was distributing the majority of her weight between her hands. I felt her lips contact mine, and this time I kissed her earnestly, missing the taste and the feeling immensely, though it hadn’t really been that long since I’d last had it. Her hips rubbed lightly back and forth, teasing my length and thoroughly soaking it with her juices.

The kiss seemed to go on forever, and I had to catch my breath when it finally broke. I was still sad that it had to end, but my sadness was to be short-lived. Her hands had moved from my head, and one of them grabbed my dick, holding it straight up in all its six-inched glory. I felt the weight shift on the bed, felt her tease the head of my cock against her pussy lips and then beyond, and ever so slowly I felt her lower her body, until finally, once again she was sitting in my lap. The difference this time was that I was buried completely within her depths.

Since the battle at sea, I had believed that the strongest muscles in all of nature and beyond had been those of the angel Gaghiel. This was before my experience with the mysterious visitor. Her inner muscles clenched at my member like nothing else I had ever felt, and she felt so warm and wet, I felt like I was in heaven. I was dead, and this angel had taken a liking to me here in heaven.

My hand had been lying at my sides during her activities. I felt her hands touch my own, and I felt her pick them up, directing them upwards. They made contact with her chest and I felt her shudder. In my life, I had only felt one breast, that I could remember, and even then in my shock and nervousness, the feeling of such was largely forgotten. It was my first major confrontation with Rei Ayanami, and I had seen her naked. And I thought she was beautiful.

Her hands left mine as I gently gripped her breast flesh, kneading both with my fingers as she began lifting and lowering her hips against my own. She had incredible self-control; I could feel her shuddering with pleasure, but she still remained completely quiet. I began to feel feelings of recognition…

Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her body forwards into my own. I guessed as best as I could and aimed to try to kiss her again. My aim was way off. Instead of finding her lips, I ended up kissing her neck, which elicited a whispered gasp of pleasure from the girl. A single coherent thought not derived from pleasure rose into my mind: _‘Maybe I can get her to moan loudly, and then I can figure out who she is.’_

I concentrated my effort in two places then; both in giving attention to her highly sensitive neck, and in beginning to shift my hips in response to her own movements. Except for her own heavy breathing, the girl seemed intent on letting that single whispered breath be her only sound during this confrontation. I gently kissed and licked at her skin, and it didn’t seem to be producing much of anything except for an increased amount of juice coming from her opening. So I bit down.

She arched her back suddenly, another gasp expelled from her lips, though with a hint of voice behind it. It wasn’t enough for me to figure out who she was, and at that moment I suddenly didn’t care. Spasms ripped through her body and shuddered over my own as an intense orgasm seemed to try to break her very soul. She forced herself back into a sitting position on my lap, and renewed her efforts of grinding into me.

The normally silent space of hospital room was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing, bed squeaking, and squishy sounds of wet skin against wet skin. My hands were resting on her hips now, and I was doing my best to try to keep up with her pace, but it was no use. Not only could I not keep up with her, I began to feel my body tingle. It was a familiar feeling, one I had gotten used to when I jerked off every once in a while; I was about to cum.

My body tensed a bit as I tried to keep the urge to come inside of me. I knew about pregnancy from my teacher, and didn’t want to come inside of the girl. “I-I’m gonna-” I began to say, but was silenced when the girl leaned forward and roughly kissed me. She wrested her tongue inside my mouth and fought with my own, and I once again wrapped my arms around her. She ground hard into me, digging her nails into my shoulders from where she held on to me, and the pain sent me over the edge.

I moaned loudly and thrust upwards instinctively, my body tensing and cum shooting from my dick into the girl above me. She let out another gasp and allowed herself to moan, and if I wasn’t in such a state of bliss I probably would have recognized it, but I didn’t catch the voice. Three hard shots of cum from me followed by a lesser fourth, and my orgasm was finished.

The girl leaned forward, pressing her upper body against my own. We were both covered in sweat, both of us breathing hard from the exertion, and her pussy was still twitching as she stayed on top of me. I felt her mouth at my left ear, and heard her whisper four words to me, which did little to reveal who she was, other than tell me that she knew me.

“Sleep and heal, Shinji,” she said.

I felt the effort she needed to push herself up from me. I felt her remove herself from me, the cold of the hospital room replace what had previously been warmth from her body, and she covered me in the blanket on the bed. I heard shuffling, meaning she was probably getting re-dressed, which made me wonder how I had missed the original sounds of the undressing. After a few minutes, I felt her lips against my own once more as she softly kissed me. Her hand caressed my face, and I smiled. I don’t know if she smiled too, but I’d like to hope that she did. I heard her footsteps retreat from the bed, heard the soft click and sliding of metal against metal as the door to the room opened, then heard the door shut as she exited my room.

And I still don’t know who she was.

===

Rei sighed, leaning uncharacteristically against the door of the Third . “Shinji,” she said quietly to herself, “when next you wake, you’ll see.” She gently placed a hand on her stomach, shuddered gently in pleasure, and smiled to herself.

 _'And when next I sleep, I’ll dream.'_


End file.
